themothmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lawrence Gray's Mothman Sighting
In the fall of 1966, Lawrence Gray and his wife were renting a small white house on Jefferson Avenue in Point Pleasant, WV. One evening at around 9:30, the couple were returning from church. "We walked upon the steps - and I immediately sensed that someone had been, or was in, the house. I just had that feeling." Lawrence told local author Jeff Wamsley in an interview. "I didn't mention this to my wife, because I figured she would think I was joking. So I opened the front door and we went into the house, and that feeling became much stronger to me that something just was not right. I remember glancing across the living room and I didn't see anything out of place, so I then walked in towards the bathroom." "When you walked through the hall the bathroom was straight ahead, and there was a bedroom on each side of the bathroom. My next response was to go into the bedroom on the side of Jackson Avenue. I looked in the closet and under the bed, and didn't see anything but I still felt that feeling. I didn't let my wife see what I was doing as I checked out the other bedroom. I went into the kitchen and walked towards the back door, with a basement door next to the back door. We always kept a little hook-style lock on that basement door, so we would know if anyone had been in the basement." "I noticed that the lock was unhooked and I thought maybe I had forgotten to lock it. I still had a weird feeling about it, so I went down into the basement to see if there was someone down there. I cautiously opened the basement door and turned on the light. I couldn't really see all around the basement. To be honest, about I really didn't want to go down there, but I started down the steps and there was a pipe lying close to the steps, so I picked it up and proceeded on down to the basement. I looked all around but still did not see anything. I headed back upstairs, but I still had that same feeling that I had when we came into the house." "It was dead, fear, a sense that there was somebody there and I couldn't see them. So, the evening went on, and finally we went to bed at around 10:30 or 11:00 pm. Our bedroom faced Jefferson Avenue and the foot of my bed did also. I slept on the window side. I was lying there in bed, and all of a sudden, about 3:00 am I found myself awake and looking out the window. I remember all of this very clearly." "A bright street light was out in front of the church on the corner. A car pulled up there and stopped and then went on down the street. I remember looking at the car and wondering, 'Why am I awake?'. I didn't feel anything at that moment." "I turned my head back across that bed, and there this thing stood. It just sort of paralyzed me and I was frozen with fear. I was taken by what I was seeing, and I was really afraid at this point. It was standing there and I tried to yell, but I couldn't make a noise. My wife was lying right beside of me asleep. This thing was standing there, and it was at least six feet tall, maybe a little taller from where I was laying. It was sort of a dirty, lunar color" "This thing could see me, and I could see it - we both knew we were looking at each other - To me, I am convinced as sure as I am sitting in this chair, that this was the devil." "this thing had two arms - or things that looked like wings - and it was standing like this (demonstrates a figure standing with shoulders shrugged and head titled). I did not see any red eyes of any sort." "It had a shape. It had a head and those deep eyes and It was pronounced in its own way. It really wasn't a human form, but it was in the form of a body. The head was very much a head with wing formation off to its sides. I can see it in my mind just as clear as it was that night." "I would estimate this lasted for about 45 seconds or so. It went on for awhile. I really didn't know what to do. But when I started thinking of Bible Scripture in my mind, it was just like on a slug, it kind of dissipated, not real fast but just sort of went into nothing." Lawrence then woke up his wife and told her of what he'd seen. She agreed with him that it was "the devil". He considered the Mothman reports in Point Pleasant to be people seeing the same thing that he had. Lawrence told his story to Jeff Wasmlsey, who published it in his 2005 book, "Mothman...behind the red eyes". Later in 2017, Lawrence Gray told his story again in an interview for The Mothman of Point Pleasant Documentary. Sources: Mothman...behind the red eyes by Jeff Wamsley (Page 129) The Mothman of Point Pleasant Documentary (2017) Category:Mystery Category:66-67 Point Pleasant WV MothMan FLAP